1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to bicycles, and in particular to a means for both assisting in its propulsion, and increasing the exercise benefits derived from bicycling by permitting active use of the hands and arms of the rider.
2. Prior Art
Bicycling is a very popular sport and means of exercise. However, in recreational cycling, primarily the legs and lower body are active. The arms and lower body do not fully participate. There have been a number of devices patented to overcome this shortcoming.
An "Exercise Apparatus", DeBoer U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,269, is a stationary machine providing exercise for the upper body as well as the lower body. This machine is for exercise only, and does not afford the enjoyment which comes from riding a bicycle outdoors.
A "Reciprocating and Oscillating Drive Mechanism", Patroni U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,420, incorporates a crankshaft operated by the arms to drive the front wheel of a bicycle. "Front Wheel Drive for Bicycles", Hendricks, U.S. Pat. No. 3,193,305 also affords front wheel drive by use of arms through a lever and sprocket. Both of these arrangements are relatively cumbersome and complicated, detracting from the beautiful simplicity of the standard bicycle. Further, modification of existing bicycles to incorporate front wheel drive as proposed in these patents would not be practical.